


Lets talk about luke

by Steveandbuckyandtony



Series: Crack conversations [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Crack, He also always seems to be a horny bastard, Horny Michael, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, More Crack!, group conversations, luke cant spell, malum, michael always seems to be talking to himself, seems to be a big thing in this fandom, so he is again, two of these in two days wow fabuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steveandbuckyandtony/pseuds/Steveandbuckyandtony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey: i think ashtons crying</p><p>Badnmanluke: WHAT</p><p>Badmanluke: MY BABY</p><p>Badmanluke: I MUST SAVE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets talk about luke

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own these bitches  
> I created a string of 26 letters and made this piece of poo.
> 
> It felt nice to not have to use grammar.

*Ashton has started the conversation*

Ashton: can we talk about luke

Cal: all we talk about

Mikey: yes

Cal: is luke

Mikey: lets

Ashton: like i just wanna kiss him???

Mikey: me too

Mikey: and suck his dick

Mikey: and like have him suck mine

Cal: ok

Mikey: and penETRATION

Cal: ew

Ashton: u jelly hood

Cal: no

*Badmanluke has joined the conversation*

Ashton: good coz hes a bae 

Badmanluke: who da bae

Ashton: and michael hes mine

Mikey: no

Badmanluke: no but ho

Mikey: who*

Badmanluke: michael

Badmanluke: stop it

Cal: what the fuck

Ashton: ???

Cal: 'badmanluke'

Badmanluke: yes??

Mikey: can i fuck u

Ashton: micHAEL WOT

Badmanluke: no

Mikey: *what

Cal: why am i never asked to be fucked

Ashton: hoodo is jelly

Cal: what the fuck is a hoodo

Mikey: ok ashton can i fuck u

Ashton: u r a hoodo

Ashton: no

Cal: WHA

Cal: MIKEY

Ashton: i prefer 2 be the 1 fucking

Cal: ASHTON

Badmanluke: um

Mikey: sorry man i dont do that

Cal: do what??

Mikey: get things up my butt

Badmanluke: getting lil jelous?

Mikey: jealous********

Cal: butt you offer to shove ur stick up his butt

Ashton: haha butts

Mikey: shh

Mikey: luke u sure i cant fuck u

Ashton: mikey thats enough

Cal: now who is gettin jelly

Ashton: calum do u really want me to tell them what you 

Cal: ???

Ashton: were like the first time

Mikey: first timeeee??

Ashton: drunk

Cal: NO

Ashton: then i suppose u shut the front door

Badmanluke: its clozed

Mikey: closed*:)

Badmanluke: MICHAEL

Ashton: LUCAS

Badmanluke: sorry your highness

Mikey: hah 

Mikey: bc the last time we were high

Mikey: thats what he made us call him

Cal: we were all fucking there

Mikey: i dont think we were??

Cal: of course we

Cal: oh

Cal: innuendo

Cal: nice

Badmanluke: no but can you tell us

Cal: NO

Cal: HE CANT

Ashton: well

Ashton: we were going for a drink

Cal: ASH

Cal: YOU PROMISED

Ashton: ahh but i refer to this when i am threatened

Badmanluke: ill protect u

Mikey: whats with this band and bad grammar

Cal: do you just ignore all the messages you send and then blame it on us?

Mikey: no

Mikey: well maybe 

Mikey: but its different for me

Cal: thats called hypocritical

Mikey: big word friend

Ashton: why??????????

Mikey: well bc im michael clifford

Ashton: no ur gordon

Mikey: shut up fletcher and carry on with the story

Ashton: ok so cal was already smashed

Cal: ashton?!

Ashton: yes hoodo

Ashton: and he thought

Ashton: that i

Cal: WAS FANTASTICALLY PRETTY THAT DAY HEY

Cal: ASH? JUST GONNA SEE WHERE U R

Ashton: shit

Ashton: luke gimme somewhere to hide

Badmanluke: my bed?

Mikey: oh my god

Ashton: wHAT

Badmanluke: just a suggestion

Ashton: fuck hes in my room

Badmanluke: and ur not??

Ashton: hidi

Ashton: FUCK

Mikey: ?

Ashton: gtgbhggyhbbhtgh

Mikey: key smash

Badmanluke: babe u ok

Mikey: ARE U TWO BANGING

Badmanluke: sorry i mean ash

Mikey: yeah yeah 

Badmanluke: did u just hear that thud

Mikey: actually im in the room with them

Mikey: i saw it

Mikey: i think ashtons crying

Badnmanluke: WHAT

Badmanluke: MY BABY

Badmanluke: I MUST SAVE

Mikey: you fucking weirdo i was kidding

Mikey: oh youve joined us

Mikey: and youre

Mikey: carrying ash out of the room??

Mikey: like a superhero?

Mikey: thats really nice

Mikey: hey calum

Mikey: can i fuck u

Cal: never thought youd fucking ask

*Calum has ended the conversation*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, pretty much stole this idea from all the other ones like this you see, soooorrry.
> 
> Idk i thought it was funny, probably wasnt
> 
> Dedicated to neave bc even though she doesnt have an ao3 account she is still pretty cool  
> Kudos is appreciated, byeee x


End file.
